The present invention relates to a tracked drive assembly for a mobile work machine, such as for example a crawler crane or crawler excavator, wherein said tracked drive assembly has a sensor system for determining the forces introduced into the ground via the tracked drive assembly. The invention also relates to a method for determining the ground pressure distribution and to a work machine controller which performs this method. The invention also relates to a work machine comprising a corresponding tracked drive assembly and a corresponding work machine controller.
In order to be able to use work machines such as for example crawler cranes or crawler excavators securely, it is necessary to determine the ground pressure permissible for operating the machine, i.e. the pressure which the ground beneath the machine will still withstand. The permissible ground pressure often has to be estimated, wherein even values for the permissible ground pressure specified in corresponding tables can only serve as rough guide values. Information on the pressure which the machine actually exerts on the ground beneath it is also required in order to prevent the permissible ground pressure from being exceeded.
In the case of mobile cranes, this has for example been managed by measuring the load accommodated by the crane, which allows an estimation of the ground pressure generated, wherein the data thus obtained are fed to a work machine controller which blocks crane functions which would cause the permissible ground pressure to be exceeded. Despite these security measures, instances of damage have in the past occurred which were due to the permissible ground pressure being exceeded.
DE 20 2010 001 192 U1 discloses a crawler drive assembly in which a means for adjusting the bearing area of the crawler frame is provided in each of the front region and rear region of the crawler frame, wherein at least one force measuring system, for measuring the forces applied in the region of the means, is provided.
DE 37 11 239 C2 discloses a device for securing mobile crawler transporters against tipping while loading and/or moving the load, wherein a base frame is connected to the drive assembly via hydraulic or pneumatic cylinder piston units, and pressure measuring devices are connected to the working spaces of the cylinder piston units.